Something Real
by Newspaper-heart
Summary: Just, something about you. You’re so real Ruki, in my life, you don’t come across that trait to often. -RukiRyo


DD: Yo…It's Moi. Anywho, YAY, my first tamers fic…for all curious this is a Ruki/Ryo fic…It kinda came to me after I read someone's bio saying how they hated how people turned Ruki into a whiney fangirl…I'm in total agreement, so, I wrote this.

DISCLAIMER: Own NOTHING

&&&

SOMETHING REAL

The illuminated, empty park had an ethereal feel that night.

Something beautiful and untouched, a look only considered in the ungodly hours of the morning.

One of the reasons the petite redhead loved it.

No pathetically romantic friendships or couples roaming the benches and footpaths.

No one was there.

Slipping off her coat to reveal a simple long black dress, the girl paced gracefully towards the lake.

Releasing her sun-kissed hair from the tie, she shed the classy shoes, tight stockings.

She ripped the frock over her head, and threw herself fully into the water.

&&&

'Hey, uh, Miss, are you alright?'

She spluttered profanities as the voice reached her ears and made a mad swim across to the reeds in order to hide her underwear clad body.

'…Ruki, is that you?'

'What?'

'Hey Wildcat, it's me…Ryo.'

'Firstly, don't call me Wildcat, the name's Makino-San to you, secondly, I recognised your dopey voice. Now, do us both a favour and leave.'

'Sorry, wasn't aware that the park belonged to you.'

'You're well aware that it doesn't, Akiyama. So leave…Now.'

The brunette replied with a dazzling smile.

'C'mon Ruki, I haven't seen you in what? Four, five years? We should talk.'

'Four years Akiyama, and your well aware of my…state of dress, so I won't say it again, leave.'

'Well, I'm glad you won't say it again.'

'Akiyama…'

'If I toss you your clothes, then can we talk?'

'Why are you so eager for conversation Akiyama? Don't you have fangirls to talk to?'

'Yea…but I'd rather talk to you.'

'Whatever.'

The land based of the two, threw the dark outfit across to the girl in the water.

Swiftly, she pulled the dress over her head and paddled to shore.

'Need a hand?'

'Akiyama, when have I ever needed help from you?'

'Point proven.'

He withdrew his hand and took a few steps back to allow the red head to slide up onto the surface.

'What are you doing? Swimming out here at this time…It's dangerous Ruki.'

'Makino-San, and what the hell do you care.'

'Look, I worry about you, and c'mon, why do you give me such a hard time. The digital world, it was a long time ago now.'

She scowled up at him.

'Why are you here bastard?'

'I wanted to talk to you, your mother said you'd be here.'

'Yea? Well, what's with the urge to track me down after four years.'

'You talk to the others, why not me?'

'Because, in case you hadn't noticed, I don't like you.'

'Fair enough.'

The silence was awkward, but strangely comfortable as the girl started wringing out her hair.

'What goes on in your head Ruki? How do you decide you hate someone? Is it because I beat you all those years ago? It was just a card game.'

'No Akiyama, No.'

'…Is that it, is that all your gonna give me?'

'At the moment.'

'Fine, well, what can I do that would make you accept me as a friend.'

'Jump off a cliff.'

He chuckled in good humour.

'You're one of a kind Ruki, I'll give you that.'

'What goes on in your head Akiyama? How come your so desperate for me to be your friend.'

'To be honest, I don't know. Just, something about you. You're so real Ruki, in my life, you don't come across that trait to often.'

'Hn'

A bird twittered somewhere, signalling the first hints of dawn.

'Do you miss her?'

'…Who?'

'Renamon.'

'…Yes.'

'Yea? I miss Cyberdramon like hell, I mean, it's been a long time but, there still feels like something's missing you know? Hmm, I miss the Digital world too, it took some getting used to, being back on Earth I mean.'

'Hn.'

'There was something special about it there.'

'Yea.'

He smiled. It was forced.

'Well, your probably bored of my rambling huh?'

'Even if I had mentioned it you probably would have kept talking Akiyama.'

'Yea, probably would've done.'

This time the smile came more naturally.

'Ruki…The reason, the reason I came out tonight. We need to talk a bit more, about us.'

'There is no 'us' Akiyama.'

'Yea Ruki, there is. I can't speak for both of us, but back in the Digital World…I…felt something…for you.'

'Yea? I felt something for you as well, dumbass, it's called hate, look it up.'

'Ruki…don't worry, I should leave. My Dad…he'd be worried.'

He stood from his seat on the bank and slowly made his way towards the footpath. He didn't hear her rise behind him.

'Hey…Ryo.'

'What Ru…'

Ryo didn't get another word in as the fiery girl spun him around, grasped his collar and pressed her cold lips to his.

The kiss was ferociously passionate and surprisingly awkward as only the first can be.

It lasted a strong few minutes before they both pulled back gasping for air.

'…Nothing between us?'

'I lied, so sue me.'

'Yea'

'Let's clear a few things up, firstly, I'm not a fangirl. You want someone who's gonna fawn over you and cheer and giggle at your every moronic comment and action…You've got the wrong girl. I am not gonna turn into some twittering fool for anyone, least of all, you.'

'Got ya.'

'Secondly, we'll see a movie, pick me up tomorrow, eight o'clock. Be late, I'll kill you.'

'No problem, and Ruke's?'

' Call me that again and I'll break your jaw…what?'

'You're so hot when you take control.'

&&&

So, whaddya think, You like?

Please, Please review.

It's a one shot, but I may be tempted to write another if I get a million reviews…Nah, not gonna happen, it'll stay a one-shot.

But still, PLEASE tell me what you think!


End file.
